Draco Malfoy: la perdición de Harry Potter
by ARTHURIANA
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry y Draco se encontraran en una discoteca de un hotel de vacaciones de verano? ¿Y si los dos estuvieran locos el uno por el otro? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1: LA FIESTA

El resultado de escuchar música dance y estar completamente obsesionada con Potter y Malfoy… estas son las canciones que escuché escribiendo el fic (por este orden):

- Andrea (Sahara) - Izlaji-me

- Sahara feat. Geo DaSilva - Bellezza

- Deepcentral - Russian Girl Remix Dj Nikit

- T. Tommy feat. Jaylamb - Trippin (Original Mix)

- Deepcentral - Russian Girl Remix Dj Nikit (se repite otra vez en el fic)

- Andrea & Costi (Sahara) - Upotrebena

Si no os gustan estas cualquier canción dance servirá para ponerle ambiente a nuestros chicos en la disco… bueno ya no me enrollo, espero que os guste o que por lo menos os riais un ratito con el fic ;)

WARNING: lenguaje un poquito fuerte y escenas subiditas de tono entre nuestros chicos so SLASH! don´t like: don´t read obvio xddd

* * *

><p>-La verdad es que no me apetece nada bajar a esa fiesta Ginny… que conste que lo hago por vosotras- dijo Harry señalando a su novia y a Hermione que se encontraba al lado de ella.<p>

Las chicas se habían hecho grandes amigas desde que la guerra había terminado y Harry había empezado a salir con Ginny, el chico se alegraba que fuera así porque de esta manera tenía a sus amigos cerca de él y le alegraba que aunque Ron y Hermione fueran pareja no se hubiesen distanciado de él como pensaba Harry que pasaría…

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en un hotel de Sunny Beach en Bulgaria, Harry preferiría haber ido en sus vacaciones a un sitio más cultural pero Hermione y Ginny insistieron en que ese sería un destino maravilloso y que se lo pasarían super bien... y para colmo Ron también estaba de acuerdo con ir a ese lugar, como siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que Hermione proponía… asique Harry tuvo que resignarse y aceptar lo que sus amigos planteaban…

Se encontraban en estos momentos bajando en el ascensor del hotel para ir a la discoteca ya que la recepcionista les aseguró horas antes que no se perdieran la fiesta que había los viernes por la noche allí, que se llenaba de gente y que esa noche actuaba una cantante muy famosa llamada Andrea. Harry no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta pero tuvo que aceptar acompañar a sus amigos y a su chica que se habían arreglado con sus mejores vestidos para aquella noche.

Y entonces llegaron, la discoteca estaba repleta de gente, era un espacio amplísimo y luces de todos los colores posibles relucían en el techo y la música que sonaba "no está del todo mal…" pensó Harry, el pop balcánico no era algo que le entusiasmara demasiado pero tenía que reconocer que tampoco le disgustaba, sin embargo Ginny y Hermione parecían estar disfrutando de lo lindo…

- ¿Tomamos algo?- le dijo Ron a su amigo agarrándole del brazo y llevándolo hacia la barra, mientras Ginny y Hermione se integraban en la multitud

- Claro- Harry estaba ensimismado con la música y no pudo evitar fijarse en las chicas que estaban bailando y cantando en el escenario…la chica que cantaba era un rubia preciosa y sus bailarinas se movían de escándalo

- Demasiado operada para mi gusto…

- Sí, desde luego- contestó Ron sin poder evitar babear viendo a esa chicas bailar, entonces unas letras en el escenario se iluminaron "Sahara - Belleza" pudo leer el chico y empezó a sonar aquella canción…la gente al escucharla se volvió como loca comenzando a bailar descontroladamente…

- Debe de ser una canción muy famosa aquí- comentó Harry

Entonces el chico miró hacia la multitud y casi se atraganta con la copa que estaba tomando, en el centro de la discoteca estaba Draco Malfoy bailando con un chico de color que Harry reconoció enseguida "el idiota de Blaise Zabini…", estaba claro que las amistades de Draco no habían cambiado después de la guerra… Harry pensó en acercarse a saludarlo pero al ver que unas chicas se acercaban a él bailando de una manera tan… "serán p…" descartó inmediatamente la idea

- Eso no es bailar, es calentar

- Si amigo, desde luego que sí-dijo Ron medio babeando mirando a las chicas

Malfoy se puso a bailar con una de ellas moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la incitante música y Harry sintió una especie de vacío en el estómago que poco tenía que ver con los efectos de la copa que estaba tomando… y ahí seguía aquel rubio, bailando con esa chica y ahora también con sus amigas

- Hey Harry ¿ese de ahí no es el idiota de Malfoy?

- Sí Ron, parece que sí es…

- Ese maldito nos lo tenemos que encontrar hasta en la sopa…

Harry se encogió de hombros y dio un trago de su copa mirando en la dirección del rubio

- Malfoy está hecho todo un ligón ¿eh?

- Eh…sí claro sí…- contestó el chico que seguía mirando embobado al príncipe de Slytherin, llevaba una camisa de color blanco pegada al cuerpo y su piel bronceada le daba un aspecto tan sexy… gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro… y entonces cogió a una de las chicas de la cintura y la puso de espaldas a él…

- Se están rozando demasiado ¿no crees?

- Hasta ahora yo creía que Malfoy era gay pero viendo esto no sé que pensar…

_It´s my party, Come on everybody_

_Hey nobody don´t stop me now_

_Come on everybody…_

Cuando sonó el estribillo de esa canción la gente empezó a saltar a la vez que comenzaba a salir humo y agua del techo de la discoteca… Harry miró hacia Draco y por unos segundos le pareció cruzar la mirada con él… pero inmediatamente Malfoy siguió bailando con aquellas chicas y Harry creyó que se lo habría imaginado porque no quería pensar que el estúpido de Malfoy no quisiera ir a saludarlo después de todo lo que hizo por él antes de la guerra, por no hablar de que le salvó la vida cuando su amigo Crabbe murió en aquella sala de los menesteres…


	2. Chapter 2: REENCUENTRO

Pero Draco sí que lo había visto…

- Blaise-gritó entre la música- ¡Blaise!-repitió al ver que su amigo no le hacía ni caso bailando con una morena espectacular

- Dime Draco

- ¿Ese de allí no es Potter?- el amigo miró hacia donde le señalaba y efectivamente vio a Harry sobre la barra y a su lado la pelirroja cabellera de Ronald Weasley

- Sí lo es, qué casualidad ¿no? Potter y sus amiguitos en el mismo hotel que nosotros…

- Pues sí

Draco apartó enseguida la mirada, no sabía cómo enfrentar a Harry después de todo lo que había pasado en la guerra y se sintió terriblemente nervioso, pero optó por seguir bailando esa increíble canción con aquellas chicas porque se lo estaba pasando realmente bien y nada ni nadie iba a estropear ese momento…

"Idiota" pensó Harry, soltó la copa y sin esperar a Ron se metió entre la multitud, para su sorpresa de camino a Malfoy se encontró a su novia y a Hermione que tiraron de él como si de un muñeco se tratara y poniéndolo en el centro entre las dos chicas consiguieron hacer bailar a Harry, su novia estaba detrás de él y Hermione delante moviéndose al son de la música, estaban realmente guapas esa noche y varios de los chicos de la discoteca no les quitaban los ojos de encima pero Harry sólo tenía una cosa en mente: Draco Malfoy… entonces vio que el rubio se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, sin saber porqué el moreno sujetó a Hermione de la cintura y empezó a bailar sensualmente con su amiga, ella se quedó estupefacta

- Harry no sabía que bailaras así de bien…

- Ya ves Hermione… hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí…

- Oye me voy a poner celosa- dijo Ginny sonriendo

- No te preocupes cariño en la cama soy solo para ti- esto lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que cierto rubio lo escuchara

Harry no entendía por qué estaba actuando de esa manera, pero esa discoteca, esa música, todo aquel ambiente estaban haciendo al chico comportarse así…o quizás no era sólo el ambiente…

El moreno siguió moviéndose así con su amiga y Malfoy miraba de vez en cuando de reojo mientras bailaba a cierto chico de ojos verdes, la música no cesaba pasando ahora a otra canción más dance entonces Harry comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia las piernas de su amiga deseando fervientemente que cierto rubio lo viera y sin preocuparse demasiado por Ginny que en esos momentos se encontraban bailando con un chico dos metros más allá.

_Let the fire in your eyes_

_Burn like hell, Russian girl_

_You are a devil in disguise_

_Love me now, Russian girl_

- Joder con Potter que bien baila…

- ¿Decías algo Draco?

- No Blaise- mintió devorando a Harry con la mirada…

- Quizás es que estás un poco celoso de que esta noche no te estoy prestando la suficiente atención mi serpiente- le dijo el chico a Draco en el oído

- No Blaise no te preocupes…

- Ya sabes que tú eres el primero y el único Draco- entonces Zabini lo besó apasionadamente en medio de la discoteca

Harry no podía creerlo, había escuchado rumores de que Draco era gay pero no se los creía del todo hasta ahora… quizás ese chico era su pareja y habían ido allí a pasar unas románticas vacaciones…no podía creerlo…

Entonces Draco se apartó suavemente de Blaise y sonriéndole le dijo:

-Lo sé, no hace falta que te muestres tan efusivo, parece que te gusta que nos vea la gente…

Zabini hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y siguió bailando cerca del rubio, "demasiado cerca" para gusto de Harry…

Entonces Draco desvió sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba Harry y por un interminable momento sus miradas se encontraron… el rubio pensó que ya era caso perdido seguir ignorándole y decidió acercarse a saludarlo

- ¡Potter!- exclamó con tono de sorpresa tendiéndole una amistosa mano

- Malfoy…- respondió Harry correspodiéndole con un choque de la suya

- Hola chicas- saludó Malfoy a Hermione y Ginny- la castaña le devolvió el saludo con la mano pero Ginny seguía bailando con aquel chico y ni se enteró de la presencia de Draco

- Y ¿cómo tú por aquí Potter?

- Pues ya ves…de vacaciones…

- ¿Te han dado vacaciones en el departamento de aurores? Yo creía que esa gente no descansaba, que estaban siempre al pie del cañón…

- Pues ya ves que no es así…- respondió Harry al deficiente comentario de Malfoy

- ¿Vienes a tomarte una copa conmigo? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo…- se ofreció el rubio

- Claro-asintió Harry y dejaron allí a Blaise, Hermione, Ginny y Ron que pronto se les unió a las chicas intentando seguir el ritmo de la música sin mucho éxito…


	3. Chapter 3: PREGUNTAS

Harry siguió a Malfoy entre la multitud hasta la barra observando lo arrebatadoramente bien que se movía en aquel ambiente llamando al camarero con gran sutileza y diciéndole en el oído algo en inglés…

- Le he pedido lo más fuerte que tenga ¿te parece? hoy no me puedes decir que no Potter…- Harry se limitó a sonreír a su acompañante, algo pasaba pero cuando estaba cerca de Draco su cerebro parecía trabajar con menor rapidez y se limitaba solamente a sonreír y a mirarle directamente a los ojos

- Bueno ¿y qué? ¿Qué es de tu vida? aunque bueno… esa es una pregunta un poco idiota ya que sales en los periódicos constantemente, la vida del chico que venció a el malvado Voldemort es tema de todos siempre y más del Profeta…

- Sí, desgraciadamente no me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, menos mal que hasta Bulgaria no me han seguido, o eso creo al menos…

Y entonces Draco le preguntó lo que se moría por preguntarle desde hace rato

-¿Sigues con Ginny Weasley? ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos no?

¿A qué venía eso ahora? Lo que menos le apetecía a estos momentos a Harry era hablar de Ginny…

-Sí, exactamente tres años ¿y tú estás con Zabini no?

Draco de repente enrojeció

- Supongo que te habrá sorprendido mi "tendencia sexual" ¿no es asi Potter? tu mente no está preparada para soportar semejante trance…

- No seas idiota- dijo Harry pegándole un leve empujón -todos saben que Draco Malfoy es gay… salió la noticia en el periódico por si no te enteraste… lo que pasa es que aún así me ha sorprendido verte así

- ¿Así cómo? -dijo Draco acercándose al chico

- Pues demostrándolo en público, creí que no tendrías agallas para eso…- confesó Harry mirándole directamente a los ojos- después de todo el valor no es algo por lo que te caracterices Malfoy…- Harry pensó que quizás se había ido de la lengua "esta maldita bebida…"

- Bueno… ¿pedimos otra?- dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema… el camarero se acercó y les puso a los chicos otra ronda de esa extraña bebida

- Pues la verdad es que a mí no me gusta dar el cante por ahí Potter, lo que pasa es que a Blaise le encanta…le encanta que nos miren- Harry tomó un gran trago de su copa porque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… - aunque- siguió Draco - aunque nosotros llevamos un relación abierta ¿sabes? No nos presionamos el uno al otro, ya se lo dejé claro desde que empezamos que si quería estar conmigo iba a ser de esta manera, yo tengo mi vida y el la suya y así es lo mejor…

- Y tan abierta…- dijo Harry en voz demasiado alta "maldita copa…"

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que significa "Relación abierta" para ti? ¿Liarte con todo lo que puedas y tu pareja observando? yo nunca podría llevar una relación así los celos me comerían por dentro…

- Quizás es que tienes un problema Potter, los celos son enfermizos ¿sabes? aunque pensándolo mejor no creo que tengas un problema tan grave porque me ha parecido ver a tu novia dos minutos antes magreándose con un tío en la pista y parece que te ha importado una mierda ¿no?

Harry no sabía que contestar a Draco porque la verdad es que tenía razón "el muy…" la relación entre Ginny y Harry ya no era la misma que antes, llevaban demasiado tiempo y Harry a veces sentía que necesitaba respirar un poco, conocer nueva gente e ir cada uno por su lado… en su interior reconoció que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que Ginny estuviera bailando con aquel chico si eso la divertía, esperaba poder hacer él lo mismo…

- Las cosas entre nosotros ya no son lo mismo

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces es verdad que existe la crisis esa de los tres años?- dijo Malfoy dándole una palmada a Harry del hombro- no te preocupes Potter aquí hay chicas demasiado bonitas para estar deprimido…

- Harry te he estado buscando por toda la discoteca…-dijo su amigo Ron que venía junto a Hermione y Ginny e ignorando por completo a Malfoy continuó - me llevo a estas dos arriba porque creo que ya se han divertido demasiado… ¿te vienes?

- No yo todavía me quedo un rato…¿te importa cariño?-dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny

- No claro, haz lo que quieras mi vida

- Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos, ten mucho cuidado Harry ya sabes que no está bien tratar con serpientes, aunque parecen que hayan cambiado siempre serán unas rastreras

Draco se levantó para pegarle un puñetazo a Ron pero Harry le sujetó de la camisa

- No Draco, déjalo por favor- sin saber porqué el chico obedeció a Harry y se volvió a sentar en la barra lleno de rabia, entonces Ron se fue dedicándole una última mirada de odio a Malfoy

- Vaya amigos que tienes de mierda Potter

- Pues mejor no hablemos de los tuyos Malfoy…


	4. Chapter 4: ALCOHOL Y SENTIMIENTOS

Draco creyó que era mejor cambiar de conversación e olvidar cuanto antes lo ocurrido…

- ¡Camarero! otra copa por favor- gritó y el hombre en dos segundos les volvió a llenar el vaso hasta arriba

- Hoy tengo ganas de cogerme una buena…

- Pues yo creo que no debería beber mucho más, me encuentro ya demasiado animado…

Entonces Malfoy sonrió y a Harry se le paralizaron todos los músculos del cuerpo… "que sonrisa tan bonita tenía el muy idiota"

-No me agradeciste que te salvé la vida Malfoy, saliste corriendo como un cobarde, hubiera sido lo mínimo por tu parte ¿no crees?

El rubio le miró fijamente a los ojos y contestó

- Te lo agradezco ahora Harry

- ¿Invitándome a una copa? me parece una manera muy pobre…

- Ven -el chico cogió a Harry del cinturón y lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile…

La discoteca estaba abarrotada de gente, casi no se podían mover y la oscuridad y luces de colores hacían que Harry no pudiera mirar otra cosa más que a Malfoy comenzando a bailar de forma tan caliente "joder…" y otra vez esa maldita canción…

_Let the fire in your eyes_

_Burn like hell, Russian girl_

- Estás borracho Malfoy…

- Sí y tu también Potter, relájate y disfruta- dijo el chico moviéndose al son de la música "y que bien se movía…" Harry entonces hizo caso al rubio y comenzó a sentir la música en su piel removiendo todos sus sentidos…

- Bailas bien Potter

La gente estaba tan sumamente pegada que a Harry y a Draco no les quedó más remedio que bailar rozando sus cuerpos

Draco al sentir el roce de la piel de Harry se acercó más al muchacho y le tiró del cinturón para acodar mejor su espalda a su pecho…Harry sintió como descargas eléctricas recorrían su sensible cuerpo y solo quería que ese momento no acabara nunca…

El rubio bailaba junto a Harry rozando sus caderas lo más que podía preso del alcohol y de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que siempre había sentido hacia Harry, siempre le había admirado y a la vez odiado por ser el puto niño-que-vivió, por el que toda la gente perdía la cabeza… pero eso fue en la escuela mucho tiempo atrás.. ahora la situación era diferente, Draco sentía que Harry necesitaba algo de chispa en su aburrida vida y el estaba dispuesto a dársela porque aunque todavía no entendía por qué Harry le parecía tan apetecible en aquellos momentos… sin las horribles gafas que normalmente llevaba y con esos enormes ojos verdes mirándole, calándole hasta lo más profundo de su ser…

-Decías que tengo que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí- susurró al oído- pues eso es lo que voy a hacer

Entonces Draco sujetó a Harry de la camisa fuertemente y le plantó en los labios un apasionado beso del que Harry no puedo defenderse de ninguna manera posible, es más no quería… cogió a Malfoy de la cabeza y le besó todavía con más rabia y deseo…

- Dios Malfoy…

- Shhhhh….

Y entonces empezó a sonar otra canción, mucho más caliente que la anterior…

_You got me trippin_

_You got me trippin_

_I´m loving what you doing me…_

Exactamente era eso lo que sentía Harry en aquel momento…aquel rubio le estaba haciendo tropezar, estaba poniendo patas arriba todo su mundo como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho…

Se besaron hasta que sus respiraciones ya no podían aguantar más agarrándose fuerte del cabello… Harry entonces reaccionó separándose de Draco…

- No…esto no está bien… yo estoy comprometido y tu…tu… - nuestro héroe no podía pensar con claridad por los efectos del alcohol…- puede vernos alguien…

- Vamos arriba

- ¡No! Yo lo siento Draco lo siento mucho…esto no ha debido de ocurrir, espero que no te hayas hecho ideas raras sobre mí, a mi me gustan las mujeres…- aclaró el chico al ver la cara de perplejidad que se le estaba quedando al otro

- Ya…

- Es verdad… jamás he pensado en un hombre de esa manera…nunca…pero tú no sé qué es lo que me haces…será esta puta música, no sé no entiendo nada…- dijo Harry tapándose la cara con las manos

- Shhhh… basta de lamentaciones Harry… solo vive el momento


	5. Chapter 5: CALIENTE

Entonces el Slytherin volvió a tomar a Harry de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse rozando en él suavemente su erección

- Ahhhhhh serás cabrón…

- Muévete conmigo

- Agggggg Draco me vuelve loco como te mueves…- el rubio entonces se sintió más satisfecho que nunca y embistió con sus caderas a Harry mucho más fuerte que antes al ritmo de la música, como lo deseaba en ese momento…si Harry supiera todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos… imágenes de ellos haciéndose cosas tan obscenas que hasta el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin se levantaría de la tumba… ya no se aguantó más y se lo dijo

- ¿Sientes mi polla? está caliente por ti ojos verdes…

- Creo que me voy a correr…

- No serás tan flojo Potter…

Harry se giró y para sorpresa de Draco le desabrochó la camisa de un tirón, fue bajando con su mano suavemente recorriendo su torso desnudo y cada fibra de su ser temblaba al contacto con la mano del niño que vivió…

-No te atrevas… ¡Epa!….

Pero Harry ya lo había hacho, le metió la mano bajo los pantalones y agarró fuertemente la erección de Draco

- Esto es mío

- ¿Ya estás con tus celos enfermizos Potter? la putada es que los sientas por mi y no por tu noviecita la comadreja menor…estas jodido Potter…- Draco había hablado demasiado… Harry soltó inmediatamente a la serpiente

- Cállate hijo de puta, siempre te he odiado con todo mi ser… al final Ron tenía razón con que las personas nunca cambian… ¿que se supone entonces que estás haciendo Malfoy? porque no me extrañaría que esto que me estás haciendo fuera una maldita puesta o algo con tu amiguito Blaise para joderme la vida…

- ¿Más que la tienes potter?

- Puto marica…

Draco le agarró fuertemente de la cara

-Reconoce que te pongo más cachondo que nadie en tu triste y miserable vida…

Harry no aguantó más, Draco ya se estaba pasando de la raya…le pegó un puñetazo en toda la nariz tirándolo al suelo, comenzando a brotar grandes cantidades de sangre de la nariz del rubio

Nadie se había percatado en aquella discoteca de la pelea entre los dos chicos porque la rubia espectacular estaba cantando otra vez en el escenario y la gente estaba otra vez como loca…

El alcohol estaba haciendo realmente estragos en los dos muchachos y Harry, el más cuerdo de los dos, se disculpó por ese comportamiento acercándose a Draco preocupado…

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital o algo?

- No idiota- dijo el rubio limpiándose la sangre con la manga y girándose para marcharse de allí

- No Draco- le retuvo sujetándolo del brazo- lo siento… es que te estabas pasando ya de la raya… de todas formas parece que ya no te sale sangre… ven que te ayude- el chico sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió al rubio la sangre

- No mides tus palabras dragón… pero estás tan sexy así…- el chico cogió la camisa desabrochada del otro y se la quitó del todo

- ¿Te parece que disfrutemos esta última canción? es buenísima….

_Pak shte sym upotrebena znaya, _

_No izgaryam, No izgaryam…_

_Neka da sym s teb, da sym tam…_

Los chicos volvieron a entrar en la multitud y esta vez fue Harry quien agarró a Malfoy de la cadera bailándole sensualmente, de vez en cuando le daba besos en su platinada piel porque no podía resistirse…

-Por Dios hueles tan bien…

Draco permanecía en silencio

Entonces Harry le dio la vuelta y permanecieron cara a cara, el rubio desabrochó la camisa de su compañero y los dos siguieron acariciándose con sus piernas, sudorosos, presos de la lujuria y el deseo…

-No quiero que esto acabe nunca…- susurró Draco y Harry creyó que se corría en aquel momento…

Entonces de repente apareció Blaise y al ver semejante imagen de su novio bailando así con Potter y sin camiseta se quedó estupefacto, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ni cómo reaccionar…

-Draco…

Pero el rubio no le hizo caso…

- Vete Blaise

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Draco apartó a Harry suavemente dándole un beso en la frente y dedicándole una fogosa mirada después se dirigió a su pareja

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? Creo que dejamos bien claro que lo nuestro era una relación abierta...

- Sí Draco, pero ¡es que estás con Harry Potter!- dijo el mulato como si ese fuera el peor pecado del mundo…

- ¡Como si estoy con el puto papa! que yo recuerde yo no me quejo cuando tu traes putas a nuestro apartamento, te dejo hacer lo que quieras siempre asique ahora vete y déjame en paz…

- Pero…te arrepentirás de todo esto…

- Eso es cosa mía

El moreno acarició a Malfoy de la cintura y le susurró

- Sigamos con lo que estábamos ¿no?

- Claro ojos verdes…

Blaise seguía allí plantado pero a Draco ya no le importó más porque tenía a su lado a Harry y eso le hacía sentir tan bien…

-Acompáñame- dijo el rubio

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


End file.
